


An unexpected event: Rounds 2 & 3

by Xenblade



Series: Haku and the Time Patrol [2]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Super Saiyan, Training Session 2/3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblade/pseuds/Xenblade
Summary: This deals with my created character from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Haku, and the events that lead to his training with Vegeta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (The second training session is abbreviated more to focus on the third session which had much better results.)

It had been one month and several difficult missions later that Haku found himself at the Capsule Corporation headquarters again in the time rift from before. He was much more at ease with the surroundings this time and his posture and confidence drew a reaction from Vegeta that had him straight faced instead of frowning at least.

Their battle was as intense as the last, exhausting both Saiyans much more thoroughly, each walking away from the fight with more than their fair share of bruises and cuts. Vegeta stopped Haku at their return to Capsule Corp. "Haku. I have a question for you: Is not turning Super Saiyan part of your training regimen or something? You did well to keep up with me despite my turning Super Saiyan, but it won't be so easy next time. You WILL need it next time."

Haku blinked "Super Saiyan...I've read about that!" His face lit in recognition then fell. "No sir. It's not that I won't go, it's that I can't turn into a Super Saiyan. I don't know how to bring about the transformation. I'm strong enough and I've tried powering up to max and even using the more traditional method of powering up but nothing happens."

Vegeta looked shocked then...angry. "You mean with as strong as you are, you haven't yet?! You're a disgrace to all Saiyans! You disgust me! Get out of my face now! And don't come back until I send your little Majin friend for you! Hmph!" He turned away from Haku sharply and walked off, leaving the crestfallen youth alone in the courtyard.

Haku returned to his own time to a grinning, blue Majin. She stepped forward "Hey! Howwww'd it go?" Her gusto was taken from her in the first word as she saw his expression, the latter part of the sentence coming out as a near whisper.

"Vegeta's pretty upset because I can't go Super Saiyan." Haku kept his head hung low with slumped shoulders. He did take the offered senzu bean from Tika though his mood didn't heal with the wounds. 

"Aww c'mon, you don't gotta please him to a fault. You'll get it Haku!" Taki gripped his shoulder and gave a light squeeze. " I'll keep a scout out on the place and let'cha know when his majesty calls for you." she smiled with a gentle pat along Haku's shoulders.

"Thanks Tika. I'll just be in my room for now. " And with that Haku rose from the platform and flew off towards the dormitories.

The blue colored Majin frowned and turned to the portal to the anomaly then entered it. It wasn't long before she found Vegeta tending to his own wounds with a medical kit. "Hey! Don't go bullying my friend alright? I don't care who ya are, what'cha done or anything. No one hurts my friends...at least outside of training I mean. Cuz I do like watching you two fight...but yeah! Go easy on him, he's just a kid!"

Vegeta didn't know which he'd rather do: Ignore the Majin, or give her a lesson on just why it was a bad idea to address him like she just did. Injured as he still was, he was confident in his own abilities. Though she did mention friendship..."The kid's your friend huh?" Vegeta didn't directly look at her, as he was busy applying antiseptic to his thigh.

"What? Yeah. Duh. Why else would I be mad?" Tika huffed and put her arms on her hips. It seemed density of the skull was a requirement for Saiyans.

"Cried to you did he? Let me guess, he's off sulking in his bed now?" Vegeta began wrapping his leg.

"The whole Super Saiyan subject is a sore one for him! Of course he'd be upset! And then you go and yell at him. What'd you think would happen?!" said Tika.

"Tch. Becoming a Super Saiyan isn't as easy as flipping a switch." For the first time Vegeta looked to Tika. "But with you, we can get him there if you do exactly as I say."

Tika's brow raised, arms crossing over her chest. "I'm listening..." 

...

Two months of critical and casual Time Patrol missions passed with Haku getting stronger and more skilled, yet there was the gnawing uneasiness that kept him unfocused in battle and outside of it. It was enough to get the Kai's both to ask if he were alright, though he just nodded, admitting to nothing as he went about his duties. 

"Anything yet Tika?" Haku asked dejectedly.

"Nothin' yet sweetie, sorry. But hey, I haven't been by today, so I'll check and let'cha know ok?" Tika smiled and gave Haku's hair a ruffle.

"Alright." He replied, convinced nothing would change. Had Vegeta given up on him? Was his own ineptitude that disgusting? He was getting stronger, he knew he was doing well in his missions, but was it enough? Doubts and questions continued to plague him incessantly on his way to his dorm just as they had the entire two months prior.

Haku had changed into his casual wear, and settled in for another marathoning of his favorite shows when his scouter went off from across the room.

"Haku! Haku! This is Tika come in!" The audio sounded garbled or there was a lot of noise on the other end.

In an instant, the scouter was on and he opened the channel. "Tika! What's up? You're coming in real-"

"No time! There's something wrong, I-" the static of an explosion rocked in his ear, causing Haku to wince.

"Tika? Tika! What's wrong?!" Haku was yelling by now, fists clenched.

There was only a faint ragged breathing on the other end before some rustling of movement. Then another voice came on the line clear and calm. " I have her. Come get her if you think you're strong enough. You can't, she's dead. Bring reinforcements, she's dead." 

Haku's eyes went wide. "V-Vegeta! Vegeta you-" the sound of shattering glass and plastic was heard before the transmission ended.

A window on the sixth floor of the dorms shattered as Haku raced out towards the platform and into the separate time anomaly where Vegeta and Tika were. Once through the portal, Haku tapped his scouter and found the power levels to the West. Without hesitation, he vaulted himself and flew at full speed until he came across the usual sea of wind-carved plateaus.

Atop one of the plateaus was Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form, arms crossed and a sadistic grin on his face. At his feet was a beaten and bruised Tika, the remains of her scouter strewn to the side. "Brave of you to come. Foolish as well since now you'll both die."

"What's this about Vegeta?!" Haku landed on an opposite rock pillar, trying to judge just how badly Tika was injured. She wasn't moving at all save her breathing.

"I've decided to end this little game. You're a disgrace to the Saiyan Race and alternate universe or not, I'll not let you stain the heritage of our great warrior race with your weakness." Vegeta stated it plainly as if delivering a fact about the weather.

Haku grit his teeth with clenched fists. "I've beaten you before and I can beat you again." And with that he vaulted from the pillar, destroying it in the process, towards Vegeta with a yell that was turned into a groan mid-way when a knee found it's way right into his gut.

The attack sent Haku flying back and through several plateaus before stopping. Goku lowered his leg and hovered between Vegeta and Haku with a look of displeasure that Haku had only seen reserved for Goku's enemies. Goku's aura flashed into existence with an eruption of golden light as he went Super Saiyan.

"Mocking me..." Haku choked out while gaining his breath and hovering there. His eyes narrowed angrily at the two Saiyans and at his fallen friend. Jealousy and anger welled up inside like a monster, beating at it's cage within. They taunted him with their words, actions and forms. "I'll beat you both then!" He powered up and went in with Goku matching the initiative.

He rushed in and delivered a heavy right handed punch to Goku's face just as he received one in turn, the force of which shattered the rock beneath them to gravel. Yet neither was blown back as they began to trade blow after blow. Goku was less tactical than Vegeta, his attacks were more spread out but hit harder. If Vegeta was a sword, then Goku was a hammer. Though he had little time to reflect on this since the pain of trading blows with Goku was enough to make him reel.

But Tika's life was on the line and he wouldn't dare go back to the Time Patrol with news like that. He'd either save her or join her in death. There was no between. Haku reached back for a punch yet received a knee in the face from Vegeta, who came in from above. 

"You're fighting for two lives, so it's only fitting you'd fight two opponents!" Vegeta yelled and nailed Haku into the ground with enough force to create a crater. 

There was no time to recover like the training as both were on him within moments, tossing punches and kicks faster than he could deflect. 

"You think you can save her by just defending you worthless piece of garbage?! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Vegeta yelled while Goku remained an eerie silence.

Haku's anger was real and it fed the beast within. He'd never been this angry before. Scared or worried of failure for his missions, but anger like this was never felt. The two before him mocked him with their Super Saiyan forms and dangled his friend's life before him like nothing but a plaything. No regard for others' lives at all. 

For every hit Haku landed, he received four in turn and not even his stamina could keep up with the two veteran warriors. But he couldn't give up. Not even when Vegeta's punch forced him through three pillars of solid rock and tried to crush his face against the last one. If he didn't have stamina he'd use his life force. If he ran out of that, he'd use his own soul, his own rage to keep going. 

"Tch. Worthless..." Vegeta dropped his fist and left Haku entrenched in the mountain-side. "I'll kill her slowly and let you hear the screams. Then you're next." He said before turning.

"Touch her....again....and I'll kill...you both." Haku's voice came out ragged from his gasping for air in a body too sore to even move. His body smoked with tendrils of energy while black hair flashed gold ever so briefly. The monster gnawed at it's bindings and Haku knew it was his only salvation. No holds barred. Nothing held back. Fight to kill. Kill and survive. Survive no matter the cost.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Haku screamed at the top of his lungs with an eruption of power and golden light. Haku's hair spiked backwards and up in golden layers while emerald eyes that were once indigo focused on Vegeta. His kind eyes were now filled with anger and killing intent. Enough to give even Vegeta momentary pause.

That was all he needed as Haku vanished and slammed his heel into Vegeta's chin, sending the Saiyan flying. He took Goku's fist to his cheek, and slowly turned to regard him. He delivered three rapid kicks that Goku was only barely able to block yet soon as the last landed, he vanished and sent Goku plummeting with an axe-handle blow from above. 

Vegeta was well onto a counter attack that Haku caught with a block and attacked while doing so. Goku was quick to come back and join the fray, Haku now having lost himself to the rage within and able to keep up with both Super Saiyans now, deflecting their attacks and trading blows while giving back ten fold what he received at their hands. Their battle was leveling the desolate area into a wasteland of rubble, Haku no longer caring about anything but hurting the two Saiyans who hurt him.

"This is incredible Vegeta! At this rate he'll-" Goku spoke while trying to keep up with Haku's assault.

"I know Kakarot. But let's end this. For his sake." 

"Right!" Goku nodded just as the pair's power spiked into the Super Saiyan 2 form simultaneously. Lightning crackled around the pair of Saiyan warriors with the boost to their fighting strength.

Haku never let up, and kept the attack going strong. They increased in power. Again they were mocking him for his weakness. His inability to protect his friend. His disappointment as a fighter. His rage never subsided and instead continued to grow. He'd show everyone just how strong he was. He would leave nothing behind, even if it killed him, he would throw everything at them until there was nothing left. Not even his rage.

The two fighters pressed their attacks with increased strength and speed, matching Haku now blow for blow but they noticed it at the same time, both Goku's and Vegeta's faces were shocked: It was an equilibrium now. But one that wouldn't last as Haku's power kept rising higher and higher.

By now Haku was screaming when he wasn't breathing. Screaming when he threw his attacks out with every intent on ending his opponents lives with it. He could feel another barrier, a limit to his power. This was as far as Super Saiyan could take him. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough for him. He had to go further even if it meant his own demise. Maybe breaking this barrier could end it all. If so he could only hope it would take them out if it killed him too.

His aura flared again pushing Goku and Vegeta back with it's intensity, the scream emanating from him was raw and filled with the pain and rage of years of suppression finally broken and flowing freely.

"Vegeta! Are you seeing this?!? Who is this kid?!" Goku guarded against the pressure of the power pouring from Haku.

"I..How is this even possible?! He JUST turned Super Saiyan!? Kakarot! I'm going to need you to knock him out! Use your instant transmission to get behind him or something! At this rate he's going to berserk himself to death!" Vegeta made a mental note not to pick on the Majin going forward...

Just as Goku nodded, Haku breached the barrier and hovered before them. Electricity crackled around him, and the power boost was enough to grant Haku a pause. The feeling was unlike anything he'd felt before. Though the feeling wasn't to last as he felt the pressure from behind and blacked out from the chop at the back of his neck. Haku's aura and Super Saiyan form vanished in a flash, eyes wide open before they began to close as he fell to the ground.

Haku awoke on a soft bed with warm sunlight pouring in through a window. Whose bed was this? It smelled nice like flowers. Not the usual musky scent his own had. The decor was different-then everything came rushing back to him, causing him to bolt upright. "Tika!" Haku barely had time to turn his head before a blue blur was upon him.

"Hakuuuuuu~" Tika leapt at her friend for a hug and squeal , giggling madly and hugging tightly. "You're such a sweetheart! Ohmygosh! You got so mad for me!" and another giggle-fit happened.

"Ow-ow owww! Tika! Not so hard-what's going on?!" Haku winced and hugged her back, noticing the patches and wrapping along his arms and wrists. His wounds were tended to and she looked to be fine too.

"You were so coool! I'm so happy for you!" Tika moved to sit at the foot of the bed all smiles and cheer.

Haku looked confused as ever before Vegeta and Goku strolled in. If Tika was fine..." You lied to me?"

"Anger is the path to becoming a Super Saiyan. You should thank your friend, she came up with half of the plan." Vegeta raised a clenched fist. " Don't ever forget that feeling. Harness the anger you felt and let it become a tool for you." 

Goku nodded "Yup!" Both hands went behind his head with a wide smile. "Sometimes that's all you have left and you gotta make it count. Especially when everything's on the line. You were amazing though! I've never seen anyone reach Super Saiyan level 2 so soon after becoming just a regular Super Saiyan! I can't wait to see how strong you get! Come back when you're all better and maybe we can have another sparring match!"

"Hey! Hands off Kakarot! He's MY sparring partner!" Vegeta huffed, rounding on Goku now.

"Aww c'mon Vegeta! Don't be like that! We can share can't we?" Goku put his hands together. "Pleeeaase?"

"No. I'll be fighting him and we'll both leave you in the dust!" Vegeta smirked.

"Hey that's not fair!" Goku sulked then turned to Haku. "What do you thin-uh..oops, I guess we kinda laid into him pretty hard huh Vegeta? Ehehehe..." Goku rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Haku was out cold again on the bed, with Tika getting off to adjust his covers. "He so owes me a new scouter and like ten meals for this..." Tika smiled.


End file.
